


Secrets And Threats

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Pain, Supernatural Elements, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected one-shots telling the story of what happens after the end of series one, all of which are told through Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Door Frame Threats

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to see Derek in the fallout from the fight with Peter and his ascension to being an alpha and receives a warning for his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at Derek being a dick.

**Door Frame Threats**

by Moonbeam

 

Stiles knocked on the door knowing this was a bad idea. When he looked at the door he remembered the Alpha bursting out, when he thought of the alpha he remembered the horrid smell of burning flesh which was all his fault. There was every possibility he was going to have his throat ripped out when the door opened. The threat had always been distant and terrifying but now having seen Derek rip his own uncle’s throat out he had been having vivid and disturbing dreams about exactly that. He was the one laying on the floor, the one begging for life, the one who is gushing blood after a quick and vicious swipe from Derek’s sharp claws.

 

Being scared of Derek was a reaction, much like the desire to climb up his body and kiss him was a reaction but the overriding feeling now was definitely the fact that Derek was going to rip his throat out after he opened the door.

 

The door never opened and Stiles sighed before turning around, the relief mixed with the dread at the fact he was going to have to work up the courage to come back. He span and his entire body twitched as he jumped and fell against the door behind him which gave against his weight, his arms windmilled for a moment before gravity won and he fell through the open doorway and landed heavily on his backside. His head thumped on the wooden floor behind him and he laid there for a moment staring up at the burned wood of the roof before Derek’s face overtook his vision.

 

“What do you want?” Derek growled.

 

“I’m fine thanks,” Stiles pushed himself off the floor until he was sitting and could stare up at Derek properly. “No, don’t help I’m fine.” Stiles said as Derek walked away from him not bothering to even acknowledge him.

 

Stiles stood and brushed himself off. Derek really, really needed to do something about this place. Honestly, he should just knock it down and start again but the man did not take well to constructive criticism so Stiles decided to just focus on one thing today. He didn’t seem to have actually broken anything, he would probably get a bruise on his backside and the back of his head was tender but he shook himself off and trailed after Derek.

 

Stiles found Derek is the burned out shell of his old kitchen. There was a tiny fridge and camp stove both of which were running off a gas bottle. Derek was shoving things into the tiny fridge not looking at Stiles.

 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek said not bothering to turn around.

 

“I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Talk.” Derek ordered turning and glaring at Stiles.

 

“Does Scott have to submit to you as his alpha?” Stiles asked keeping himself in the doorway, he would never get away from Derek if he wanted to kill him but a head start was a good thing. He’d left his keys in the jeep just in case.

 

“Scott should be here, asking me himself.”

 

“Derek, can you just tell me?”

 

“Scott can stay a lone wolf if he wants. He’s stupid if he does. He’ll be even weaker than he was before.”

 

“Weaker?”

 

“The bigger the pack the stronger the wolf.”

 

“Is that why you turned Jackson?” Stiles knew it was a bad idea while he was saying the sentence.

 

Derek stalked over to him slowly, his eyes electric blue and a sneer on his face. His hand moved slowly, it came up from next to him and grabbed a handful of Stiles’ shirt before he pressed him back into the door frame. The burned wood pressing painfully into Stiles’ spine.

 

“Sorry, crap don’t kill me!” Stiles said turning his head towards Derek’s face.

 

“What I do is none of your business. You are human. Stay out of it!” Derek growled directly into Stiles’ ear. Before he let go quickly stepping away letting Stiles drop down until his knees caught and he was able to stop his descent to the floor.

 

“I can’t.” Stiles said not being able to help himself.

 

“Why not?” Derek turned back to his, his canines sharp and dropping quickly.

 

Stiles pressed himself back into the wood behind him and lifted his hand in front of his chest as though he would be able to fend Derek off. “Because Scott is a werewolf and if you can’t help him I will.”

 

“I offered him a place in the pack!” Derek ground out standing less than a metre from Stiles.

 

“After you killed Peter and tore away his hope of a cure.”

 

“There was never a cure.”

 

“I know.” Stiles admitted, he’d always known it was too easy, but he’d hoped and he’d allowed his friend to hope just in case.

 

“Of course you did. Scott is a child and you worked it all out. Now work out that it’s time to get out.”

 

“Why?” Derek took a tiny step closer and Stiles felt his heartbeat kick up a notch, he was going to die of a heart attack before he hit twenty.

 

“The hunters are coming. Tell Scott to come and join my pack and then get the hell out.” Derek said.

 

“If the hunters are coming then I am going to be here to help.”

 

Derek shoved a hand onto Stiles’ chest and pushed him back roughly. Stiles let out a harsh grunt feeling the corner of the wood biting painfully into his shoulder blade. Derek didn’t let up his hand at all, he pressed in harder making Stiles grunt in pain again.

 

“You will die if you do not leave now.” Derek pressed him into the door frame until his eyes started to glisten. “You will leave your father all alone so get the fuck out.”

 

Derek stepped away and walked out of the kitchen disappearing. Stiles slumped down his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath and breathe through the pain in his back and shoulder.

 

Stiles stood up and straightened his back which sent spikes of pain down his spine but forced his legs to move out of the kitchen and through the front door. He made it to his car but gasped when his back pushed into the seat at his back. He sat forward and put his seatbelt on driving away even though he hadn’t managed to get answers to all of his questions.

 

When he got home and took his shirt off his back was already bruised and there was a long line of blood where the wood had broken his skin. He cleaned himself up and thought about what Derek said when he saw his father asleep on the couch in front of the television.

 

Did he need to leave Scott to join Derek and fend for himself?

 

**The End**


	2. Hospital Bed Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up and Stiles gets some answers about who and what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for more and I this is what came to me. I don’t know. I decided to put this all together so I changed the name of the fic since that title doesn’t fit the story this might turn into. I have a tiny idea where this might go, but who knows…I sure as hell don’t!  
> To me this is more of a series of one-shots but I decided to put them all together in one story.

**Hospital Bed Confessions**

by Moonbeam

 

Stiles was in the hospital room when Lydia woke up from her nap.

 

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him where he was reading a textbook with a highlighter tucked between his teeth.

 

“Stiles?” Lydia said her voice still rough from disuse even after two days.

 

Stiles convulsed at her voice, his highlighter falling down his body and his leg kicking the edge of her bed while his book fell on the floor. “Lydia.” He said when he had his body under control again.

 

“Hello Stiles.”

 

“Oh you’re okay. Thank God.” Stiles stood up and moved over to her bed.

 

“I was bitten by someone.”

 

“Mauled.” Stiles corrected then closed his eyes and swore at himself.

 

“He had huge teeth, and you knew him.”

 

“Ummm.” Stiles didn’t know what to say, should he be honest with Lydia or not.

 

“Stiles. Tell me.” Lydia demanded, the tone making Stiles talk before he could think about it.

 

“He was a werewolf that we killed with your Molotov cocktail recipe because he was the mountain lion who kept killing people, he was the man who was in the school with us that night but he’s dead now.” Stiles rushed out.

 

“Okay.” Lydia said much too calmly.

 

“Okay?” Stiles questioned his eyebrows knitting until they became one.

 

“Okay.” Lydia said again.

 

“You were bitten by a werewolf and have been in a coma for a month which you only woke up from two days ago and I tell you it was a werewolf and you say okay.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“And you were bitten by a werewolf and you healed and you didn’t die but you didn’t heal like a werewolf either but all you say is okay.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“And I have been worried about you for a month, worried that you would be in a coma forever because normally the bite either turns you into a werewolf or kills you.”

 

“Stiles!” Lydia bit out in a stern voice.

 

“Yes Lydia?” Stiles said his body stilling.

 

“I am a fairy.”

 

Stiles sat down heavily on the chair the highlighter digging painfully into his left arse cheek.

 

“Fairy?” Stiles said eventually when he’d been sitting still and silent longer than Lydia had ever seen.

 

“Well Fae, and only half blood but yes.” Lydia said looking at Stiles.

 

“Why did you tell me?” Stiles asked his eyes wide.

 

“Scott is a werewolf too right?”

 

Stiles nodded dumbly and continued to stare at Lydia.

 

“Makes sense.”

 

“Do you have wings?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles’ brain stopped, Lydia was a fae with wings which was alternately the hottest and the weirdest thing that had happened to him this week. “Can I see them?”

 

“Not unless you are fae as well.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they don’t exist on this plane.”

 

“No, why are you being so honest with me?”

 

“Stiles, do you know where a fae goes when they slip into a healing coma.”

 

“Kansas?”

 

Lydia laughed with him. “They go to the other side, the realm where pure bloods and the old ones live.”

 

“Oh my God, if Danny turns into a vampire I am going to just go and kill myself.” Stiles said leaning back into the chair.

 

“Why?”

 

“I am so very ordinary, you are fae and Jackson and Scott and Derek are werewolves and Derek won’t even let me help and I have a huge bruise on my back and I just realised I’m leaning on it and it hurts and I have a highlighter digging into my butt cheek and you are talking to me more than you have ever talked to me and I don’t know why you are confiding in me and Peter offered me the bite and I said no and he thought I was lying but I don’t want to be a werewolf so much as I don’t want to let behind.” Stiles wanted to shut his mouth and just stop talking but now that Lydia is listening to him he cannot close his mouth or convince his brain to stop over-fucking-sharing.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia said. “Stand up.”

 

Stiles stood without really even thinking about it.

 

“Grab the highlighter off the chair and put it away and then sit down without leaning on your back.”

 

Stiles did as he was told and then looked at Lydia with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I know how much time you spent here. I could hear you when I was there. I could hear everyone. You and Scott coming to check and see if I was a wolf and Jackson coming once or twice but you just kept coming back. You were here almost as much as my parents.”

 

“I was worried about you.” Stiles admitted shyly.

 

“Because you have a crush on me.”

 

Stiles coloured to a deep red colour making Lydia laugh but when Stiles looked up there was no malice on her face and he smiled. “Yeah, plus. I couldn’t get there quick enough.”

 

“I don’t remember the first bit after I was attacked. What happened?”

 

“Peter, the rogue alpha, gave me a choice. You die or I help him find Derek.”

 

“The stern looking hot guy with the black Camero?” Lydia said thinking about the guy she had seen hanging around Scott and Stiles.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles said surprised.

 

“So you helped him.”

 

“Of course. I found Derek for him and then it all went down with the hunters and Peter was killed by Derek who is now the alpha and then Derek bit Jackson and Scott refuses to join his pack because he thought if he killed the alpha he’d be cured but it never would have worked and now I need to try and help Scott find a cure that doesn’t exist and Derek doesn’t want me to be anywhere.”

 

Lydia smiled at Stiles for a moment. “I told you because I heard you where I was, time moves differently there I was there for what seemed like years and learned so much. Both my parents are fae but they don’t know about themselves or each other. I know I can trust you to keep my secret and to help me tell everyone who knows about the werewolves something else because they will want to know why I’m not one too and I am not going to tell them.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, that he understood, Lydia needed him to do something for her, so she’d trusted him. That made sense, he could work with that. He tried to ignore the balloon of joy that had blown in his chest at being confided in deflate when he realised someone else just needed him to do something for them.

 

“Stiles?” Lydia said quietly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you for coming after me, for finding me and saving me.”

 

“Anytime.” Stiles said with an easy grin that was just a little too dull and just a little too small.

 

“I met my godmother.”

 

“As in your Fairy Godmother?” Stiles choked out.

 

“Yeah, she’s lovely.”

 

“Old and grey?”

 

“Young and hot, I’d turn for her.” Lydia said with an easy grin laughing when Stiles coloured and stared at her with his mouth open.

 

“Want to introduce me to her?” Stiles finally said.

 

“She is over a thousand years old, full blooded fae and can only come to this world once every year during the Hunter’s Moon.”

 

“October.” Stiles said distractedly.

 

Lydia smiled at him. “I knew you were the right person to tell.”

 

Stiles smiled at her. “Werewolves can tell when you are lying.”

 

Lydia blinked at him. “Okay, so what do I tell them?”

 

“Lie to Jackson and he will tell Derek. He won’t be as good at picking a lie yet. Derek can smell them on you.”

 

“Okay so I just need to decide what to tell him.” Lydia said, she was getting tired Stiles could see it in the way she was blinking more often.

 

“Tell him you have no idea what happened and you don’t remember anything. I’ll feed him something as a theory. With any luck he’ll believe me. Derek won’t be impressed but hopefully they’ll leave it be.” Stiles said standing and shoving everything back into his bag. “I am going to go. You are tired.”

 

“When will you come back? They are keeping me for a while for observation and to start some physical therapy.” Lydia said watching Stiles as he froze and turned.

 

“You want me to come back?” Stiles asked surprised.  
  


“Of course. I don’t have anyone else to talk to about having wings and pointy ears.” Lydia smiled at Stiles gently.

 

“You have pointy ears?” Stiles stepped forward and then stopped.

 

“Not now. There, in the other place, when I have wings I also have pointy ears. I look like a giant fairy.”

 

“I wish I could see that.” Stiles said quietly trying not to stare at Lydia’s ears.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think it’s possible.” Lydia said with regret her face stretching into a large yawn.

 

“I’m off; I’ll come back day after tomorrow?” Stiles said.

 

“Please.” Lydia smiled at Stiles as he left her hospital room.

 

Stiles left the hospital with every intention of going home and wasting a night searching out all the lore on fae he could. He’d just walked through his door and turned on his computer when someone stepped down into this room though the window.

 

Must lock window. Stiles told himself turning around.

 

“Derek?” Stiles was shocked, he didn’t think he’d ever see Derek coming to him willingly again.

 

“I need your help.” Derek said before slumping to the floor his jacket falling open and baring the deep bleeding wound on his chest to Stiles.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, how you think this is going. It’s going to be long and I don’t know if I should continue.


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets stuck tending to an injured werewolf when Derek appears at his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a fairly good idea where this is going to go now. I am sitting and eating cheesecake which is awesome and am having a night off so I hope you are all having a good time too :D.

**Helping Hands**

by Moonbeam

 

Stiles walked over to Derek and kicked his leg. He didn’t move. Stiles swore but bent down and pulled Derek’s jacket and then shirt off leaving the wolf’s chest and wound bare.

 

Stiles threw Derek’s clothes behind him and went to get something to wash the wound with. It was bloody typical, Derek told him to stay away, told him he was useless and yet here he was, first sign of trouble demanding Stiles’ help. And Stiles was helping, tending to a disgusting wound because who the hell else was going to do it?

 

Stiles dragged Derek up onto his bed not worrying when Derek’s head connected with the wall, he was a werewolf what harm could it do?

 

Stiles knew he was being petty, it must have taken a lot for Derek to decide to come back, to search him out when he’d just made it perfectly clear Stiles was not wanted but Stiles decided just this once he didn’t care.

 

“Stupid werewolves coming to me for help when they tell me to stay away.” Stiles said wiping at the deep gash in Derek’s chest with disinfectant and water, the sides of the wound would need to be held together so he would be able to heal.

 

It wasn’t until after Stiles had decided to use the really sticky tape that hurt quite a bit when you pulled it off instead of the white tape that only kind of hurt when you pulled it off that he realised what was so very weird about Derek’s visit. Derek was a werewolf, hell he was an alpha now which meant that he should have been able to heal the wound on his chest and it should not have caused him to pass out, it was a flesh wound, a deep flesh wound but it wasn’t even bleeding anymore and it hadn’t reached bone or vital organs so something must be wrong.

 

Stiles sighed and went back to his bedroom with the tape; if Derek was asleep there was little chance he’d be able to work out if anything had been used to slow the healing. Stiles thumped his head against the wall as he called Scott and asked him to come over. Scott was not going to be pleased, the anger he felt towards Derek was deserved but utterly unhelpful if what Derek had said was true. Though what hunters were coming Stiles didn’t know and he kept acting as though they’d be able to do this without him, he’d managed to help them take down Peter so there was no reason Stiles wouldn’t be helpful now as well.

 

Scott dropped into Stiles’ room though the window and looked at Derek on Stiles’ bed.

 

“What is here doing here?” Scott asked.

 

“I have no idea. He fell through my window and asked for help before passing out.”

 

“Didn’t he tell you to go away and stay out of it three days ago?”

 

“Yes Scott. Now sniff his wound and tell me what you smell so I can treat him and get him out of my room before he threats me with bodily harm again.”

 

Scott stared at Stiles for a few long minutes before nodding and leaning over Derek to sniff at the wound. He stayed there for several long minutes before pulling away. “I can’t smell anything unusual, disinfectant and the usual human or werewolf smells.”

 

Stiles sighed and sat on his desk chair. Scott needed Derek to train him. He needed more than Stiles because Stiles was almost certain that if he’d actually been trained properly then he might have had more luck with this. Stiles finally nodded.

 

“Thanks Scott.”

 

“All good dude, can you help me out tomorrow I’m going to see Allison and I need a lookout?”

 

Stiles nodded and with a grin Scott threw himself back out of the window leaving Stiles alone with Derek again. Stiles sat on his chair for a while thinking about Derek laying on his bed and the way he’d looked when he was dying from wolfsbane poisoning, pale and clammy, he had been weak and desperate but he didn’t look like that now. He didn’t even look like he’d been in a fight there was just the angry wound on his chest. What had sent him to Stiles instead of his own beta? Surely Jackson would have been able to help him, unless something had happened to Jackson.

 

Stiles pushed himself up and grabbed his phone sending a text to Jackson. _–Hey Jackson, give me a call-_

 

He didn’t have to wait long for Jackson to respond. _–Leave me alone Stiles, I’m not interested in anything you have to say freak-_

 

Being a werewolf didn’t seem to have done much for Jackson’s personality. But he wasn’t passed out, or dead. He might be injured but that didn’t explain why Derek had not gone to him. There must be a reason so Stiles left it at that and pulled the tape out, holding the wound together to tape the two sides of the deep gashes together hopefully allowing the healing to occur more quickly.

 

When Stiles was done he tidied all the bloody things and hid them from his father before sitting on his desk chair and looking at Derek. He’d wait out the night, if Derek wasn’t awake by the morning he’d take him to the hospital…no the vet, he’d seemed to know what Scott was and hadn’t freaked out so he would be the best bet. It only took a moment for Stiles to see the flaw in that plan, the vet didn’t like Derek, had been kidnapped and beaten by the then beta. Stiles thumped his head down until his chin rested on his chest. Was there anyone in Beacon Hills who could help the werewolf that he hadn’t actively pissed off?

 

Stiles knew he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight so he turned his chair around to look for stuff on fae but Derek wouldn’t let him concentrate.

 

Derek muttered nonsense in his sleep, grunted and growled and snored and basically did everything possible for Stiles’ barely existent concentration to be shot to hell. Finally, long after midnight and long after Stiles had given up researching Lydia thinking he’d be able to do it tomorrow before he went and saw her the next day he’d fallen asleep on his chair, his chin tucked into his chest and his hand curled into his pocket.

 

Stiles woke with a start before the sun had even risen enough to light the whole sky to see Derek watching him.

 

“You’re up.” Stiles said uncurling his body and stretching.

 

“Yes.” Derek said tersely.

 

“Have you healed?”

 

“Mostly.” Derek stood up followed swiftly by Stiles who came over to look at the wound beneath the tape, he felt a momentary twinge of guilt for that but it was gone before he had chance to reassure himself the alpha deserved it.

 

“Did they use something to inhibit healing or make you pass out because Scott couldn’t smell anything but I’d already bathed the wound when I realised it was a bit weird that a wound like that would make you pass out.”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Derek said pressing around the tender skin of his wound.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s lack of an answer. “Why didn’t you go and see Jackson instead?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Derek! You can’t just come here assuming I will help you when you were the one who told me I was useless.” Stiles said with annoyance turning to walk away.

 

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ shirt to turn him back around which caused Stiles to grunt and arch away.

 

Derek yanked Stiles’ shirt up. “What happened here?”

 

“The other night when I came to see you.” Stiles explained quietly trying to catch his breath.

 

“I did this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Derek was out the window before Stiles’ shirt had finished falling down his back.

 

“Fucking werewolves.” Stiles yelled at his window.

 

Later when Stiles was tidying up his room he found Derek’s leather jacket half under his bed, he balled it up and threw it into the very back of his closet where the old smelly sneakers lived with a vicious grin.

 

**TBC…**


	4. Eavesdropping 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plays lookout for Scott at Allison’s and manages to overhear some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convenient isn’t it. But that is what stories are based on. I know this is slow but I know where I want to go so I hope you will all stick with me. Enjoy and let me know what you think if you want.

**  
**

Eavesdropping 101  
by Moonbeam

“Father.” Stiles lifted his head from where it was resting on the wall under an open window. He’d been watching the driveway carefully; no one could have come home. Scott was an idiot; it was the only explanation since Scott had decided to meet with Allison when her father was home. 

Stiles twisted his body around and lifted his head until one of his eyes was able to see over the top of the window frame. There were three men in the lounge room. Chris Argent, an older man who looked a lot like Chris with grey hair and a scar running the length of his left cheek, and another man who was younger than Chris and looked a lot like the older grey man. 

“Chris, you are being too lenient on that wolf pack.” The older man said. 

“Father, I explained to you what Kate did. I am not going after Derek unless he gives me a reason too.” Chris said.

Stiles dropped back down into the bushes but kept his head cocked so he could hear what was being said. 

“Kate must have had a reason to kill them.” Chris’ father said. 

“There were humans and children in that house.” Chris argued.

“Yes, well some casualties are unavoidable.”

“You were the person who taught me the code, how can you condone what she did?” Chris asked his voice raising. 

“Your sister is dead and that wolf killed her.” Chris’ father ground out.

“She had him in a basement where she tortured him for information with my seventeen year old daughter. Besides he didn’t kill her the rabid wolf who she left burned and insane killed her before Hale killed him.” Chris hissed.

“Tea?” Came a female voice. “Chris, I forgot the sugar can you go and get it?”

“Of course.” Chris stomped out of the room. 

“Michael, Allison is upstairs please keep it down.”

“Yes,” said Chris’ dad. “I will, sorry.”

“Thank you,” said the last male in the room.

“You’re welcome Ben.”

“Sugar.” Chris said when he walked back in.

“I’ll leave you all to it.” Mrs Argent said before she left the room. 

“Your daughter should have already known about werewolves, she should be being trained.” Michael, Chris’ father said in a calmer voice. 

“Allison had only just turned seventeen. We were not told until we were eighteen.” Chris said.

“I knew before that.” The last man, Ben, said.

“Yes, well you were the youngest. It wasn’t a good idea.”

“Have you convinced your daughter not to see that wolf?” Michael asked.

“Yes, she agreed to not see him anymore. He has not hurt anyone. Nor has Derek. But I am watching them.” Chris said. 

“Very well.” Michael said.

There was silence in the room above Stiles’ head and he sunk back down into the soft earth. He was going to have to get word to Derek that there were more hunters in town. Best bet would be to send word to Jackson when he passed on the information he had ‘discovered’ or rather fabricated about Lydia. 

Stiles was about to crawl away so he could stretch his body out when the voice above started again. 

“Chris is too soft.” Michael’s rough voice said pulling Stiles back up to listen.

“He always was.” Ben said. “Kate must have known something and he let her die.”

“We will have to find out what she knew; find out what makes Derek Hale dangerous. Did the trial work?”

“The solution must have been too weak. I was able to wound him but he got away. I haven’t seen him but he should not have been able to get away.”

Stiles stretched up a little more, there was a reason Derek had passed out from his wound. He silently prayed for the two hunters inside to be a little more forthcoming. 

“Next time we will up it to a twenty percent solution. This afternoon I will go and stake out the house to see if he is there. We will keep Chris out of this.” Michael ordered. 

“Allison’s wolf wasn’t there last night. Neither was the other beta.”

“How did Derek fight?”

“Like he’d been trained. If we are going to take him down we will need more hunters. Maybe Nigel’s group.”

“I will think about it.” Michael said.

“For now,” Ben said. “We will need to keep an eye on the human helping Allison’s wolf. Also the girl in the hospital, she should have turned or died.”

“I have never heard of someone surviving the bite.” Michael said his voice contemplative. 

“She must be something.” Ben started.

The door to the room opened. “Ben, your friend Nigel is on the phone.”

“Thanks.”

“I am going out for a while.” Ben said. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Goodbye.” Mrs Argent said and Stiles could hear her moving around the room. 

Stiles dropped back down to the ground and watched the front door as Michael walked out and climbed into the old green jeep in the driveway. Stiles cursed, he wouldn’t find out anything else now. 

About twenty minutes later Scott jumped down in front of Stiles making him jump and kick out, catching Scott in the knee and bringing him down.

“Man,” Scott hissed. “You suck at being lookout. I snuck up on you.”

Stiles grabbed Scott’s shirt and yanked the wolf behind him as Stiles ran from the house and down the street to the park where he had parked. When they were in the car Stiles turned to Scott and punched him as hard as he could on the arm. 

“How stupid are you, Allison’s father was home.”

“Yeah,” Scott said still looking blissfully happy even under the guilt. “Apparently her grandfather and uncle have come to town.”

“Great, just what we need more hunters.”

“Allison is great; they are not going back to New York after all.” Scott said with a goofy smile.

“Focus Scott!” Stiles yelled. “They attacked Derek last night, they used something, the reason Derek passed out from the wound. We need to warn him.”

“Let me know how that goes. Oh crap look at the time. I am late. I’m just going to run to work. See you later.”

Stiles stared behind his best friend wondering how he could possibly still be that oblivious.

Stiles swore again and turned the car on debating whether he needed to go to Derek’s or home. 

**TBC...**


End file.
